


I Can't Sleep

by Ackeshi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Friends but they like eachother, Friendship, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Kinda gay ngl, M/M, but not like that, george cant sleep, he also blushes alot, its just fluff? always has been, they sleep together, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackeshi/pseuds/Ackeshi
Summary: “What are you embarrassed? I'm not gonna do anything,” he laughed. “I see the way you look at me, Georgie. Your pale skin really isn't the best for hiding red.” He let out a wheeze before patting the mattress to his side.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 736





	I Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> um hi. I really doubt anyone will read this, but if you do thank youuuuu :D I've never written anything before, but I hope you like it <3
> 
> You've probably seen this disclaimer a hundred times, so why not one more?  
> I don't ship them in real life, just their online personas. 
> 
> also I literally finished writing the last line of this as Dream tweeted about how the vlog is fake and he never went to the UK. I don't know what to believe anymore but ironic timing, isnt it?

George stared up at the white ceiling. The back of his throat itched and his eyes were dry and stinging. He shifted onto his side to get a better look at the clock that sat atop his night stand. 3:48 am. He had been trying to get some sleep for the past four hours. Every time he went to close his eyes, anxiety spiked through him, however he couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. 

He really shouldn't have anything to stress about. He was actually ahead of schedule for editing and uploading videos, which was rare for him. _Except for the vlog,_ he thought. He had jokingly tweeted that he deleted all the footage, however some people thought it might have been the truth when he decided to say nothing more about the matter. He tried convincing himself that there was nothing to worry about. His videos were doing good, his new merch would drop soon, everything was good. There was nothing to worry about... except for the Florida man who was currently sleeping in his living room on a couch that was far to small for him. 

_Was it rude to let him sleep out there?_ I mean, Dream was the one who subtly suggested that he would sleep on the couch. Its not like George forced him to. Once the blond stepped foot into the house with his bright green suitcase (or what George assumed was green) he asked George if it was alright to keep it by the couch “since I'll be sleeping out here” he had said. George had said yes and sighed in relief. He didn't want to have the awkward “who's gonna take the bed” conversation. Last time Dream came out to visit he had booked a hotel – which made sense. Sure they had known each other for years, but it might have been a bit awkward sharing the same flat the first time they met. 

After assuring himself that he wasn't a terrible host for letting Dream sleep in the living room, the brunette decided that he would take care of his dry throat. They had been so busy catching up, cracking jokes, and laughing at Dream's occasional fake flirting to have a proper meal for dinner. The blond had landed around 5 pm, and both agreed to go straight home after he mentioned being exhausted from the long flight. His stomach growled in protest at the lack of food, but that could wait until morning. George quickly threw the covers to the other side of the mattress and shuffled out of bed. After a couple of strides he reached the door and carefully opened it before attempting to quietly walk down the hall. 

Once he reached the living room, George immediately shifted his eyes to the couch where his best friend was sleeping soundly despite the time difference. Dream had one of the couch pillows under his head with a spare blanket covering his legs while the other half pooled at the floor. His feet where elevated above the end arm of the couch. When George's eyes reached his friend's torso he couldn't help but blush a bit. Even in the darkness he could see his friend's Florida Gators shirt pushed up ever so slightly, revealing a bit of the blond's lower stomach. Its not like Dream was ripped or anything, but he still had a really nice body. And he certainly looked _good._ He was taller than George, light freckles dusted his face and dirty blond hair fell from his head. Not to mention his eyes. Sure, George saw them as a bland yellow color instead of green, but he could tell they were beautiful when the sun hit them just right. 

George turned around with a huff of embarrassment and entered the kitchen. _I'm not dealing with this right now,_ he thought. He made a mental note for himself to give Dream a real pillow tomorrow night instead of letting him use a crappy couch one. He opened the cupboard and reached for a glass before gently closing it again in an attempt to not wake his sleeping friend. He shuffled over to the sink and filled the glass halfway before turning the faucet back off. After taking a few sips he heard movement from the couch and froze. 

“George?” 

“Shit,” George breathed to himself, however Dream's chuckle from the other room proved it was more audible than he intended. The brit set his glass down on the counter before turning to walk into the living room. “I'm sorry, Dream. I didn't mean to wake you,” he said, slightly worried. He knew is friend was tired from his trip and felt guilty for waking him.

“You didn't, don't worry,” the taller said. The first part was clearly a lie, his voice still groggy and a bit raspy. Even though George had woken him up, he still wore a goofy smile as his eyes struggle to find the smaller in the dark. “It's your flat after all. You can get up and... what were you doing?” Dream wheezed before continuing, “Admiring me?” Red spread up George's neck and he felt his face heat up a bit at the comment – mainly because he _was_ looking at him moments before. He silently thanked God for the darkness of the room to hide his blush. 

“You wish” The brunette snickered. “I was just grabbing water.” Silence. “I couldn't really sleep,” he muttered. 

“Oh, why not?” Dream asked, sitting up to get a better look at his friend now that his eyes had adjusted. Before George responded he continued. “Is it a bit uncomfortable for you? Me staying here overnight, I mean. I can book a hotel if-”

“What? No!” George said, then silently cringed to himself, praying that Dream didn't pick up on the panic in his voice. He sighed before continuing. “Don't do that. I like sleeping with you.” _Fuck._ Almost instantaneously his friend started laughing and making noises similar to a fucking tea kettle. “Dream stop that! You know what I meant.” He said, even though he himself really didn't know what he meant. Dream continued to let out breathy laughs to the point where George wasn't even sure if he could breathe properly. The noises continued and George couldn't help but smile looking at his friend doubled over on the couch attempting to get a reasonable amount of oxygen into his lungs. “It just makes sense that you'd stay at my place while you are here. We get to spend more time together, and it saves you money. Plus that has been the plan since you decided to fly out.”

It was about a week ago when Dream decided that he wanted to come back out to the UK to visit him again. They had been in a discord call with Sapnap, messing around on their recording server and making sure coding for a new video worked. They had been talking about plans for when all three of them were to meet up. Both George and Sapnap would have flown to Florida, however the youngest still had school to deal with. 

“Hey George” Dream had said. He waited for George's hum in response before continuing with a laugh. “What if I fly out this month?” George had stopped focusing on the game when he said that. Of course he would want see his best friend. Dream and Sapnap had collectively began laughing at George's silence. 

“Pff, okay Dream” He said, brushing it off as a joke. It wasn't exactly the cheapest to fly to another country. George doubted it would happen, but before he knew it his two friends were actively searching for a plane ticket to the nearest airport. 

“What about this one, Dream!” the Texan said as he copy and pasted the ticket link into their discord server. George immediately opened the link once he received the notification in the corner of his screen. 

“Next week?” George had said, more to himself but Dream responded anyway.  
“Oh my god, yes I'm buying a seat.” He said. Despite none of them having their face cams on, George could see the smile on his friend's face. “Hey George, what was the hotel I stayed at last time?” The brunette paused for a moment before speaking up. 

“You could stay at my place,” he suggested, then quickly added “if you want to that is.” Dream was silent, and George had begun to panic. _Did I say something wrong?_ ”W-well I was just thinking it would be easier for us, you know? It would be cheaper too and-”

“Of course I would want to.” Dream had said. “Yeah lets do that.” Before either Dream or George could think anymore about it, Sapnap chimed in.

“You guys are like confused high schoolers,” he snorted. “Just confess already, one of you!” He cackled at his own joke for a few seconds before his two friends joined in. “Well I should get going,” he said after finishing his laughing fit. “George, its late there. You should sleep soon. Dream, shouldn't you like go plan or something for your big date?”

“Yes I need to make sure I impress Georgie,” he snickered. 

A few clicks were heard before the three all began to say their goodbyes. Sapnap leaned closer to his mic, whisper-yelling “Make sure you use protect-”

“Sapnap!” George said, trying to keep the embarrassment out of his voice. Both Dream and Sapnap laughed before two chimes were heard, indicating they had left the call. 

He was pulled back into the present when he heard a “George?”

Oh. 

“Oh, sorry Dream. I spaced out for a second.” He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Man you really are tired, aren't you.” Dream said smiling. George nodded in response before letting his hand drop back to his side. “But what's bothering you?”

“I don't know” he said a little too quickly. Even in dark room, George could read the expression his friend gave him. If Dream were to have spoken, he would have said “liar” with a smirk plastered onto his face. The brunette let out a sigh. “I just felt bad for making you sleep out on the couch. You clearly don't fit.” He said, motioning to the arm of the sofa where his friend's feet had been propped up on. 

“George, come on. You know I don't mind.” 

“But it's not comfortable, is it?” George was met with silence. “Get up.” he said, walking closer to the couch and patting Dream's shoulder lightly. The blond did as he was told and shuffled a few steps to his friend's side. The brit shifted his gaze up from the couch to taller. “I'll take the couch, you take the bed, yeah? I'm smaller,” he said, raising his arms from his sides to prove his point. “I'll actually be able to fit.” 

Dream looked as if he pondered for a second before reaching his hand out to grab his George's. Before getting a response from the older he started making his way to George's room. George felt his face heat up once again. _Its just his hand calm the fuck down._ Before Dream could take more than a few steps, the brunette pulled his hand away. He would never openly admit that he felt a bit of a loss by doing so. 

Dream stared at him for a moment before scoffing. “Fine,” he said, reaching out and grabbing the end of George's shirt. 

“Dream what in the hell are you doing,” he protested, however he made no effort to escape his grip. When Dream started walking down the hall again, he followed with an embarrassed look on his face. The blond eventually made it to the room which was familiar to him through a webcam. The bed had more than enough room for the two, but even if it hadn't been ideal George doubted that Dream would abandon the idea. 

“Which side do you normally sleep on?” The American asked, looking down at the mess of sheets the shorter had created in his effort to sleep. 

“The right”

Dream hummed in acknowledgment before moving to the left side of the bed and sitting down. He threw both his legs up and under the covers before eyeing his friend. “What are you embarrassed? I'm not gonna do anything,” he laughed. “I see the way you look at me, Georgie. Your pale skin really isn't the best for hiding red.” He let out a wheeze before patting the mattress to his side. 

George let out a string of “fuck”s and “shit”s under his breath as he got into bed, ignoring his friend's comment. _Yes exactly. Friend._ George laid down on his back and looked up to see his friend still sitting up and staring down at him. He let him stare for a good 20 seconds before metaphorically sweating from the attention. 

“What? Sleep.” He hissed. Dream smiled as he shifted downward. Rolling his dark eyes, George moved on to his side, facing away from the taller. The half a minute that followed was relatively peaceful all things considered; until the blond decided to move closer. George caught his breath as Dream closed the already small gap between them, moving closer until his back was flush against his friend's chest. The weight shift caused the mattress to dip ever so slightly, pulling George closer until some of his weight rested upon the figure behind him. An arm was slowly thrown over his side and rested around him protectively. George felt his heart beat speed up a reasonable mount before he let out the breath he forgot he was holding. 

“Dream, how do you expect me to fall asleep now?” 

“My bad,” the younger said in a mildly hurt tone and began to retract his arm. Panic flooded through the brunette as he quickly snatched Dream's arm and returned it to where it had been, caging himself in once again. 

“N-no, I didn't mean you should leave!” George didn't care to hide the unsteadiness in his voice. Okay, so maybe he would like to be a _little_ more than friends with Dream. By the way things have been going, George assumed the blond wouldn't mind either. After all, he had been the more open one with all the affection. Even with his fake flirting, he was always forward about it. _Was it really fake though?_ Maybe he could ask him later. After all, the American hasn't even been in the UK for 24 hours yet. “I like this. It's... nice” George had some trouble admitting the last word but was pleased when Dream pulled him impossibly closer. 

The taller let out a noise of understanding, moving his hand under the brunette's shirt to wrap around his bare stomach. His hand was really _warm._ George found the slight vibrations from the other's heart beat comforting. He allowed himself to sink into his friend's hold, relaxing as he got used to the rise and fall of the others chest. He couldn't help but smile as he felt Dream's breath against the back of his neck. Before he realized it, sleep began to overcome his senses.

He wasn't sure what this was, but he liked it. George _really_ liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! I apologize for any errors!


End file.
